


Negan's Lost and Found

by SherryBaby14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protective Negan, Sex, Smut, Teasing, mild dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You ran away from The Sanctuary, but now that Negan has come to Alexandria you can't hide any longer...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit on the non/con side, but I did think enough to archive it that way. 
> 
> Trying to participate in Negan Smut Week! I joined Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherrybaby14 and posted this on there too

There was no sense in trying to fight the fear that ran through your body. You curled up in a little ball in the bottom of a basement closest and wanted it to end soon. You were unsure which end you wanted, the one where he finally found you ending the need to constantly look over your shoulder or the one where him and his men left and you could move freely until their next return. The basement door opened and you pressed your hands over your mouth not wanting to risk a single noise and give away your spot. 

“Checking this house is a waste of time,” Carl said. “I can’t even remember the person who lives here’s name. There’s no way she stole guns. I doubt she even knows how to fire one.” 

“Look kid, I don’t give a fuck.” Simon’s voice carried through the door make you close your eyes tight. “I don’t care if you or your people find these guns, I don’t care if we shoot Olivia for it, I don’t care if we bash Olivia’s brains in for it, I don’t care if we slit her throat and let her feast on her own people for it.”

“Then why are you even here?” Carl was opening drawers. “I can search by myself.”

“Like a fucking idiot you thought you could fire a gun at us.” The sound of Simon shoving Carl came to your ears. “So now Negan thinks you need a babysitter. So search, and maybe you’ll be the God damn hero you want to pretend you are.” 

The conversation stopped, but the sound of them getting closer made your heart race faster. You wanted to calm yourself down, but the only way you knew how was big breaths. That would make too much noise. You heard the footsteps and braced yourself, trying to melt against the back wall and praying there was enough junk in here from the previous owners to hide yourself. 

As the door opened you looked through the hanging coats to see Carl. He bent down and started to open the lids on the shoeboxes. Once he pulled at the one blocking your face he startled himself and jumped a little. 

“What? Rats in the closet?” Simon started to walk over.

You frantically shook your head. Carl was right, he did not know you, none of his people did. You lived in the last house and kept to yourself, but you had been in Alexandria long before Rick and his son arrived. They seemed like descent people and you tried to telepathically let Carl know he needed to keep you safe. 

“Nothing.” Carl stood all the way up. He started to close the closet just as Simon came into view. “There’s no guns here. I’m going to help my Dad.” 

“Like I said, I don’t give a fuck if you quit searching right now.” Simon’s voice faded as their footsteps went up the stairs.

You dropped your hand from your mouth once the door to the basement closed again. Heavy breaths wracked your chest as you tried to calm yourself down. It was never the plan to stay in Alexandria, it was too close to your real home. But Carl’s observation was right, you were not good with a gun and the idea of killing a person, dead or not, did not sit well with you. 

 

The footsteps ended and the house was quiet. You thought you were safe after the first walkthrough and were lucky you got back in the closet before Carl and Simon showed up. On shaky legs you opened the door to the closet and took a step out, ignoring the shoeboxes you knocked over. 

 

The Saviors weren’t gone yet. You still needed to hide. The closet was too close a call. Simon almost saw you. You decided against the basement and went to the stairs, hoping to run all the way to the attic and wait out the rest of Negan’s visit there.   
When you made it to the top of the steps you turned the doorknob and ran into the door, bouncing backwards and almost tumbling down. Too scared to focus on your almost tumble you try tugging at the door knob again. It’s moving, but something is wedging the door shut. You throw your shoulder against the solid oak, but the only result is pain. 

 

This can only mean one thing. Simon knows. The initial fear returns tenfold and you turn around, taking the steps two at a time back to the basement. It’s finished, but there is nothing down here except for the items in the storage closet. Whoever the original owner was never got around to even putting a couch in. Your eyes scan the room for another way out. 

 

The first window is too small to bother with, but you run to the one on the other side. Your hands keep slipping as you try and slide the glass open. The track is rusted, but after a few minutes you finally have it wide enough to climb through. You pull yourself up into a window well, covered by some sort of décor. You reach for the top and your fingertips barely brush it. You try and jump, hoping to use some force to slide it over, only to realize there is something weighing it down. There is no way out.

 

You jump back inside and try not to focus on the time that must be running out. You have two options, try and hide again or find a weapon. Maybe both. You open the closet and move the winter coats to the side. Your hands are shaking as you look for something to defend yourself with. The sound of the front door opening is unmistakable. 

 

Even though you know it is fruitless you dive back in the closet and shut the door behind you. Your chest heaves as your hands cover your mouth again. Whatever was blocking the basement door is dragged away and you hear footsteps casually walking down the steps. 

 

“What the fuck?” Negan’s voice is unmistakable. 

 

You can picture him, tight jeans, leather jacket, and a bandana with Lucille in hand. His hair slicked back and the stubble of a beard growing in. You expect the doorknob to turn on the closet, but instead he is walking towards the empty cabinets. 

 

“If Simon is fucking with me I’m going to rip his ear off.” Negan is talking to himself as he opens the empty drawers. “Fucking treasure down here? It looks fucking abandoned.”

 

You wish that he would walk to the far side of the basement, then maybe you could open the door and sneak up the stairs without him noticing. Unfortunately luck is not on your side. You see the outline of his shoes from the crack at the bottom of the door. Trying to make yourself as small as possible you curl up into the corner and shut your eyes. The door opens and you lift your arm, as if it were large enough to cover your whole body. 

 

“Fucking waste of time.” Negan is mumbling as he starts pulling the coats to the side.

 

Patience was never one of his strong suits and you hope he gives up. As the sound of the hangers moving slows your heart beat increases even more. You don’t dare lift your arm, knowing if you see him it will all be over. 

 

Even with your eyes shut and covered you can tell what is happening. Instead of sliding the coats to the side he is throwing them to the ground behind him. Next you hear him swatting the shoe boxes away, close enough that you can smell him. His scent is unforgettable, nothing but pure masculinity. It sends a shudder down your body. You know it’s over, he found you, but you can’t bring yourself to lower your arm and look at him, admitting defeat in the process. 

 

Soon the option is taken away from you and a hand is on you, it’s powerful and all too familiar as it applies pressure, forcing you to lower your shield. You keep your body pinned against the wall, but move your neck to face him. Your eyes open to see his, he is a about a foot away, crouched down in front of you. 

 

It’s a face that you see every night in your mind, awake or asleep. The memories of him do not do him justice, the real him is more gorgeous than you ever remembered. His lips are slightly parted, obviously shocked about what is in front of him. You want to reach out and touch him, beg for forgiveness, tell him how rough the past year has been without him, but before you can his mouth closes tight and the shocked look transitions to anger. 

 

He reaches out and grips your forearms, guiding you to your feet. As you guessed every single one of the coats is off the rack and besides you the closet is empty. Negan doesn’t say a word as he slides one of his hands to the small of your back, applying more pressure than needed to lead you out of the closet. You expect to head to the stairs but instead he stops in the center of the empty basement right under one of the lights. He moves himself so he is across from you and drops his arms. You bite back a whimper, unsure if it is because you’re scared of what is to come or you want his hands to return to your body. 

 

Neither of you have spoken a word. You wouldn’t have a clue what to say. The memory of why you ran and how dangerous this man is comes to your mind and you glance towards the stairs. In a flash his hand is on your chin redirecting your eyes to his. 

 

“Don’t even fucking think about it.” There is another flash of anger and passion as his soft brown eyes glare down at you.

 

He’s right and you know it. Running would accomplish nothing. He is stronger and faster than you. You move your eyes to the floor and feel a wave of shame was over you. 

 

“Good girl.” Negan does not hide his approval of your submission. 

 

His hands grab the bottom of your sweater, on instinct you move to stop him, but he gives your wrist a playful swat. You look up at him again and he is shaking his head no. He lifts the hem of the garment and you do not try and stop him. In fact you lift your arms in air to help him take it off. 

 

The anger on his face is slowly turning to lust causing an automatic reaction in your body. It’s been a year and the effect he has on you has not changed. Your cheeks flash red with embarrassment and you look down. A small chuckle escapes his lips and the noise only causes more excitement to gather between your legs. 

 

His hands move to the button on your jeans. You keep your hands at your side as he moves them down over your hips. Negan moves his entire body when he slides the denim down. His face is right in front of your panties, close enough you can feel his warm breath, and you have to fight off the urge to sit on his face. 

 

There is a tap on the back of your knee and you come back to reality and obediently step out of your pants, which are tossed to the side with your sweater. 

 

You stand in a white cotton bra with similar panties. Negan stands straight up again, making you feel disproportionately tiny. His eyes move from your face to your chest. Then he grabs your right arm, and slowly starts at your shoulder, running his hands down your skin as he inspects you. Once he is satisfied he repeats the action with your left. 

 

Negan’s hands run over your torso and stomach, fingers investigating for any flaw. You want to turn in yourself, slap him away and tell him you’re not a child, but instead you freeze as he runs his fingertips down your legs. 

 

He pauses at your right knee. When you first escaped The Sanctuary you fell, slicing it open. There is about a two inch scar now, to the average person it is hardly noticeable. Negan runs his finger over it and looks up at you. There is a rage in his eyes mixed with disappointment. You pull your arms to your chest and try to twist away, unsure if it is because his intake is humiliating or you hate that he is disappointed in you. 

 

Being Negan he uses your movement to his advantage and twists you the rest of the way so your back is towards his chest. He started at your shoulder and pauses right away. 

 

“What happened?” He is rubbing a spot you forgot was sore.

   
“Tried to break out of the basement.” Your voice is barely a whisper. 

 

“And the knee?” Without seeing his face it is impossible to tell if he is angry or not.

 

“Tripped leaving The Sanctuary.” There is no point in lying. He would see right through you. 

 

Negan let out a grunt and the continued working his way down your back. He examined each of your legs with scrutiny, nudging them apart with his foot. You closed your eyes tried to fight the feeling his proximity was bringing to your body. 

 

You sensed him stand up again and a sense of dread returned. You had crossed him. Nobody crossed him. The different punishments you might face came to your mind and you felt like you were on the verge of hyperventilating. The sensation vanished as soon as you noticed his fingers were on your bra. Instead of unsnapping the clasp he wrapped a fist around each side and pulled apart. You struggled to keep your balance as the metal clasps failed under his strength and your bra gave way.

 

He placed each hand on the top of your shoulders and guided the straps down. You showed no resistance as the broken item fell to your feet. Negan brought his hands to your sides and let them trace down your breasts without really touching them. You bit back a moan and the urge to lean against him, moving his hands forward to cup you. Even if that was what you wanted at this second, it was not what Negan did. 

 

It seemed like the last year was all a bad dream and you were back where you started. His perfect submissive girl, eager to please him and receive your reward. 

 

His hands slid under the waist of your panties and gripped both sides. You wished he was in front of you so you had something to support yourself as he began to tug them apart. In half a minute they were ripped off and you tripped forward. One of his hand snaked around and caught you. The feel of his leather jacket against your back gave you a sense of relief, craving contact with him, but as soon as he steadied you his hand vanished. 

 

With a swoop he moved all of your hair to one side, tilted your head, and his mouth descended on your neck. You gasped as he began sucking at your skin hard. His mouth slid up and down covering the entire right side of your neck, the pressure increased, making you dizzy hard to tell if you were experiencing more pleasure or pain. He slowly bit his teeth down and a yelp escaped your body as he pinched the skin on your neck. His tongue flicked the area and he went back to gently sucking, moving his mouth all over your neck.

 

A hand slid up between your spread legs and your knees went weak. Negan brought his other hand around your stomach to hold you steady as his finger slid easily inside you.

 

“When was the last time?” He broke away momentarily from your neck.

 

You tried to straighten your head, but a squeeze to your core let you know it was not allowed and you relaxed yourself again.

 

“Y/N, don’t make me ask twice.” 

 

Hearing him say your name made your knees weak again. He slid a second finger in, making you certain he knew the reaction it would have. 

 

“You know when.” Your voice was breathy, unable to hide the lust he was building inside of you.

 

“Very good girl.” 

 

Negan continues to move his fingers in and out of you at an excruciatingly slow rate while his mouth goes back to your neck. You know exactly what he is doing. Marking you as his again. When he is done your neck will be one giant purple splotch, but nobody will question who you belonged too. Honestly you are grateful for the hickey, worrying that any other option he had in mind would be permanent and much more painful. 

 

You try and buck your hips against his hand, but he pins you tighter and lets out a grunt of disapproval. At this moment you hate yourself. You know better than to try and rush him. He always has a plan and you need to trust him. 

 

The realization that the old Y/N is taking over comes to and the need to escape his grasp comes to mind. As you start to struggle he holds you tighter and moves one of his fingers to your clit. As he slowly moves it in circles and increases the pressure from his mouth on your neck your brain fogs. He owns you and right now, no matter how wrong it is, you want to be owned. 

 

His mouth breaks away and both of his hands move to your hips. You let out a little whimper, regretting everything you’ve ever done to upset him. You feel Negan’s knee knocking the back of yours and know what he wants.

   
Without another prompt you drop to your knees. His shin brushes against your behind and you immediately move forward, placing your arms on the carpet. You arch you back, forcing your chest forward and your ass up, inviting him to take you.   
It’s not long before you feel him behind you, his legs on the outside of yours. His hands grip your hips and with one easy stroke he slides right inside you to the hilt. A moan escapes your mouth and you arch your head back. Negan sees this as an opportunity and wraps your hair around his fist. He pulls it back as he buries himself further inside of you. 

 

“You’ve been a very bad girl Y/N.” Negan pulls out and then slams all the way back in.

 

You want to move with him, but he moves one hand to the small of you back, keeping you in place. He slides in and out slowly, but with force, each time pulling your hair back as he slams back in.

 

“What happens to bad girls?” Negan continues to pull out slowly and then slam back into you, causing a sweat to break out. “This is your last warning about not answering my questions.”

 

“They get punished.” You wanted him to move faster, to pound into you over and over again until any thought of rebelling vanished. “Please.”

 

“Do you deserve to be punished?” Negan asks.

 

“Yes.” You bite back tears, are frustration over his movements and the fact you let him down. “Yes.”

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Negan released you hair. “And a lot to make up for.”

 

“I’m sorry.” You mean it too, at this moment you regret ever leaving him.

 

“Punishment number one.” Negan resumes gripping your hips. “You’re not allowed to cum.”

 

His directive makes your body shake, especially since it is accompanied with the increased pace you desperately wanted. Negan’s thrusts become shorter and faster. You try and still yourself, hoping it will stop an orgasm from forming, but by doing so you give him complete control and he knows right where to hit to drive you crazy.

 

Unable to control it you let out a moan as he rubs against your G-spot.

 

“Y/N, you better not cum.” Negan’s fingers dig into your hips. You’re sure they’ll leave a bruise. “You’ve been a very, very bad girl.”

 

You try and move your legs closer together, anything to stop the building pleasure. Negan knows you as well as you know him and he increases his pace even faster. Unable to control yourself you cry out. Sweat is beading down your forehead as he continues to slam himself inside of you. 

 

“Your pussy is like heaven.” He slows down for a moment, knowing that his words will have the same effect on you as his rapid pace. “Do you want to cum Y/N?”

 

“Please.” You managed to get out In between breaths. 

 

“Not going to happen.” Negan places a hand between your shoulder blades and pushes you down. 

 

You turn your face against the carpet, with your shoulders down and ass higher he has you in the most impossible position to control yourself. Knowing what is about to come you let out a cry. 

 

“Only good girls get an orgasm.” Negan doubled down and started moving in and out of you at an impossible speed.

 

You bite your lip, trying your hardest to force your body to ignore the pleasure being forced upon it. He leans closer over you and slides a hand under your body. His fingers find your nipple and immediately start pulling and pinching. The sensation is making it harder for you to resist. 

 

“Please. Please let me cum.” You know if he keeps going it won’t matter if you have permission or not. “I’ll do anything. Please.”

 

Negan slides his second hand underneath you and finds your clit. There are enough juices pouring out of you that when he applies pressure you shriek with the sensation. He rolls your nipple with one hand and rubs your clit with another, all while ramming his cock against your G-spot. It is taking every ounce of strength you’ve ever possessed not to cum, but you’re on the edge. He leans closer and you’re sure he is about to give you permission, when the worst word escapes his mouth. 

 

“No.” 

 

It doesn’t matter, you can’t hold back. Your orgasm comes barreling forward like a freight train. Negan doesn’t stop pinching and rubbing, making it elongate. Black stars cover your vision and your body goes loose. 

 

“Fuck, Y/N.” Negan explodes inside you and you’re still in too far gone aftershocks from your orgasm to care. 

 

You stay like that together for a moment and then he pulls out of you. Exhausted you fall to the floor on your side to look up at him as he tucks himself away. Negan never even took off his clothes while he fucked you. The passion is gone from his face and the anger is back. You use your jello like arms to hoist yourself up in a sitting position. 

 

“Y/N you are in a world of trouble.” Negan stands on your clothing, letting you know it’s not going back on. 

 

You know he’s right. You ran away, vanished for a year and couldn’t even listen to his first directive. You nod you head in agreement, not caring about the punishments that are coming your way, because after all the running and hiding you’re just happy to be going home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I'm taking the week off from Nobody Cares to work on NeganSmutWeek. This is the next chapter, but it's not much of a story. More like straight up smut. Enjoy!

You stay still on the carpet, your body exhausted from Negan but your mind going a millions miles a minute, unsure of what is going to happen next. He’s going to take you back to The Sanctuary, back to his rules and watchful eyes, back to his anger and back to your old life. It fills you with a strange mix of happiness and fear. Then a new thought crosses your mind, what if he doesn’t take you? What if he doesn’t want you anymore?

“I can tell that big beautiful brain is going full speed.” Negan reaches down and grabs your naked body, tossing it over his shoulder. He slaps your ass hard, causing a sting and a yelp from you. “It’s not good for you. Calm down.”

Your head is hanging upside down as he walks towards the stairs. You start to climb and another fear comes to mind. He is going to take you outside naked, in front of all his men and the people you have lived with for over a year. This causes you to fidget and tears to form in your eyes. SMACK! He slaps your ass even harder. 

“Eep!” You can’t help yourself, but notice that the squirming stopped. 

To your relief he continues to climb the next set of stairs. You start to feel his cum seeping down your leg and wonder if he is going to take you to a bed upstairs and go for round two. The thought makes you start to cream all over again. 

SMACK! SMACK! 

“Keep yourself under control baby girl.” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Your ass throbs and you are sure it has red handprints on it, another reminder of who you belong to. He went towards the master room and stopped himself before entering. Then he glanced at the other three bedrooms and walked into the one that was yours. He set you down on your feet. The rush of blood from your head mixed with your recent excursion was too much, you start to fall forward, but Negan catches you. 

He holds you against his chest, you desperately want him to rub your back, or offer some other assurance, but you know you are in trouble, even if you hadn’t just came without permission. Once you have your balance back he sets you back away from him. 

You look at your room. All of the drawers were emptied. You didn’t own much, but all that was left were a few articles of clothing. Negan scans this mess. You notice the mattress is missing and frown. There was already rug burn on your knees from the basement and without a bed the slim chance of round two was gone. 

“I guess maybe the boys did go a little hard on these people.” Negan scratches his head. “Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up.”

He doesn’t look towards you, but you immediately follow his instructions. The bathroom is right next to you bedroom. You don’t close the door as you turn on the lights. Your neck is already covered in giant red marks that are certain to turn dark purple. Your face is not as tear streaked as you anticipated, but there is definitely signs of distress. 

“I don’t hear cleaning.” Negan yells. 

You go to the shower, but pause before you turn it on. All of your soaps and shampoos are gone. Even the sponge is missing. You’re not sure if it’s worth it to only use water, since you know that isn’t what he meant. 

“Y/N.” Negan walks in behind you. “Haven’t you already earned enough punishments?”

“There’s nothing here.” You turn towards him.

His eyes focus on your naked form and you see the lust flash. You relax your shoulders, wanting him again more than you want to admit. He closes his eyes and cracks his neck, when he opens them he is looking passed you.

“Fuck.” Negan closes the shower curtain. “We’ll shower at home. Splash some water on your face and fix your hair.”

You can’t help but feel a little joy in your heart. He is taking you with him. Now that that is one less thing to worry about you focus on his first line. Punishments. Whatever he has planned you know it’s a big one and you deserve it. A whimper escapes your lips and you push your legs together, embarrassed that the image of him punishing you turns you on at the same time. 

“Now.” Negan walks passed you and out of the bathroom.

The need to please him mixed with the fear of what he has plans makes you wash your face fast. When you’re done you pat it dry. There’s no hairbrush, so you finger comb your hair and arrange it so it is up and off your neck. You know that is what he wants. Suddenly you feel all too aware of how naked you are and raise your arms to cover yourself.

The past year the only times you were nude were when you bathed and even then it was take the towel off in the shower and put it back on before you got out. You had a feeling nudity was something you were going to have to get comfortable again with really quick.

“Beautiful.” Negan was in the doorway. “Absolutely fucking beautiful.” 

He keeps his eyes on you in the mirror and walks behind you, pressing your back to his chest. He places his hands on your shoulders and slides them down your arms, forcing them to your sides. You feel yourself start to shake and watch him as he watches you. You can feel his bulge through his pants and you wonder if he is going to bend you over and take you right here. 

“I can see how scared you are.” He rubs his hands back up your arms. “And you should be. I am angry with you.”

Your heart hurts at hearing those words and you shut your eyes. 

“I want that scar on your knee to remind you the only time you’ve ever been permanently damaged was running away from me.” Negan gave your neck another bite, causing the bruise to explode with pain. “I’ll never discipline you in a way you can’t handle.”

He backed away from you and you opened your eyes. This time he wasn’t looking at your body, but straight into your eyes flashing the wicked grin that made you queasy for two different reasons. Whatever punishment he had planned you knew it was going to be much worse than a few spankings. 

“Come on.” He waved his hand over his shoulder and turned around. 

You followed obediently and wondered why. After the things this man had done to you you should be clawing his eyes out, running for your freedom, at least putting up a fight. All of those things seemed childish and a waste of time. Whatever Negan wanted Negan got. He’d never hid the fact he wanted you. 

“Looks like the boys raided your closet. Took all the girly clothes.” Negan walked behind you and slide a men’s dress shirt over your shoulders. 

You stuck your arms in, but it was way too big, fitting you almost like a dress. He went to the front and ripped off the tag. Then started at the bottom, buttoning you up. 

“Of course they wouldn’t bother taking an Armani dress shirt though. New with tags.” Negan got to the part by your chest and made sure to move the fabric, making it move lightly against your nipples causing them to harden. “God I love how sensitive you are.” 

He moved his hands from the buttons to your breasts and let his fingertips trace you. It felt like as soon as you calmed down he found another way to excite you. A moan escaped your lips and he pulled his hands back.

“Anything else you need from this place?” 

You glanced towards the nightstand. You used it as an underwear drawer and a pair of panties was hanging out. 

“You must be out of your fucking mind.” Negan grabbed your arm and spun you around, pushing you forward against your desk. 

He raised your shirt and brought his hand back. SMACK! SLAP! SMACK! SLAP! You couldn’t help it and let out a cry. SMACK! SMACK! SLAP! SLAP! There was no way your ass wasn’t bright red now. Each spank stung worse than the last. 

“What’s the rule Y/N?” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! “Don’t tell me you forgot Baby Doll.”

“Only wear what you bring me.” You got the words out as fast as you could, hoping he would end the spanking. 

You were breathing heavy and trying to collect yourself, wiping the tears off your face. Negan spun you around to face him and tilted your head up to look at him. He wiped them away himself, only centimeters away from you. Your lip trembled, wanting him to kiss you so bad, to tell you what a good girl you were. It didn’t matter why you wanted his approval anymore, just that you did. He licked his lips and stood back up all the way, not answering your need for a kiss. 

“Good girl.” Hearing that made you want to drop to your knees and suck him off. “I was scared your little rendezvous may have clouded your memory. Come on. We’re getting out of here.”

He bent down and lifted you in the air. You wrapped your arms around his next on instinct and he carried you to the stairs. The shirt was barely long enough to cover your ass, but you were grateful it did, even if the material scratched against the places Negan smacked, causing more friction.

When Negan carried you outside you tried to bury your head into his chest. His cum was still falling out of you and the spankings turned you on more than you realized, making a gooey mess between your legs. You were certain when he set you down there would be a visible wet spot on the shirt. 

“Don’t be shy Y/N.” Negan kept his chin high. “Don’t you want to say goodbye to your friends.”

You didn’t have any friends here. Deanna was probably the closest one and she died a while ago. She was the only one who ever really knew you, knew about Negan, even if she didn’t know his name. If Negan expected anyone to be riled up about him taking you he would be mistaken. 

There were some Saviors you walked by you recognized. They all looked shocked, as if they were seeing a ghost. You expected some of them to be angry with you like Negan was, but some of them even gave you huge grins. They were probably meant for Negan, but either way you couldn’t help but feel a little loved. 

“We found them.” Rick walked towards the two of you. “We found your guns.”

He didn’t even care or seem to notice that Negan was carrying you like a bride into the center of the street. For all Rick knew, Negan probably brought you with him. 

“Keep em.” Negan was smiling from ear to ear. 

You lifted your head in shock and turned to see Rick with an even more surprised expression. Truthfully since you heard the name Negan a few nights ago you had been on edge, but Rick seemed like he’d gone more and more crazy. 

“We found them, you can’t kill her.” Rick was freaking out. “That was the deal.”

“Rick, I’m starting to think we got off on the wrong foot.” Negan’s grin never faltered. “It turns out you had something very special to me. Something you took for good care of.”

You cringe inside the way that Negan is talking about you like a possession, but even more so that you his words are making you want to beam with pride. You try to focus on the good and not what a fucked up situation this is. Negan set you down on the street, the concrete is warm under your bare feet. He is standing behind you with his hands on your shoulders. Rick glances back and forth between you and Negan, very confused about what is happening. Negan starts to play with your hair, moving it away from your neck. 

“Leave the mattresses here.” Negan yells to the Saviors. “In fact leave everything we don’t NEED here.” 

Your eyes go wide. You can hear Negan’s men unloading the trucks.

“Except the guns, we obviously need those. I’ll let you hold on to those two.” Negan squeezes your shoulders. “Don’t put anything away gentlemen. Make a pile on the street. I’m sure Rick’s people needed some exercise this afternoon anyway.” 

“I don’t understand.” Rick looked like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Mel?”

“Gave him a fake name Y/N?” Negan chuckled. “Smart.”

Mel wasn’t even the fake name you had given Rick. It was pretty obvious nobody was going to mind Negan taking you. 

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Negan pointed to himself and then Rick. “We are not cool. You killed twelve of my men, I’ve killed two of yours. You still work for me.”

Rick nodded his head.

“Since you kept this little one alive.” Negan slapped your ass and you jumped forward. “I’m in a good fucking mood. I’ll be back sometime next week and I’m going to take what I need again.”

Negan grabbed your arm and flipped you around, throwing you over his shoulder. You tried to make sure the shirt was pulled down all the way, but even if it were there was no way Rick and co wouldn’t see the dried semen on your thighs. Your face flashed red with humiliation along with the blood rushing to your head. 

“And I definitely need her.” Negan slapped you ass again. “Come on baby, we’re going home.” 

Negan spun around and you got an upside down view of Alexandria. He walked towards an SUV and opened the back door.

“Dwight, you’re driving.” Negan set you down on the back seat. “And leave the monkey. I’m in a real good fucking mood.”

You watched as some Saviors shoved Daryl to the ground by Rick’s feet. Rick hoisted his friend up and gave him a huge hug. Your heart stung. None of them cared about you, their life would be no different with you gone. This was really happening. You were returning to the place you risked your life to escape, back to living for one man. Before you could freak out any longer Negan nudged you over and climbed into the back seat next to you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, keeping you next to him. 

The wicked grin dropped from his face as he looked down at you. Your cheeks flashed red again and you looked to the floor. 

“It’s hard to be mad at you when you respond to me this way.” Negan’s fingers danced on your shoulder. “But you still fucked up sweetheart and I can’t let that go.”

Your ass throbbed against the fabric seats reminding you that you were still mid punishment. A shaggy blond haired man hoped into the driver’s seat and started the car. You did not recognize him. 

“Dwight, you remember Y/N?” Negan asked.

“Yes sir.” Dwight put the car in drive and started towards the Alexandria gate. 

“I know she doesn’t remember you.” Negan smiled again. “Dwight was a points worker when you were still around Doll, but he saw the light and believe it or not you’re about to become one of his favorite people.”

Your chest tightened. Negan had never been one for sharing you, but if he was mad enough that might be the outcome of your dalliance. The idea of him using you a few times and then tossing him to your men made your heartbreak, especially because once they were finished you didn’t think Negan would want you back. 

“Stop Y/N.” Negan grabbed your chin. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that. I promise you.”

“Then what is it?” You really didn’t want to cry again. 

“In due time.” Negan softened and ran his hand down your cheek.

The gates opened and Dwight drove them through. You glanced over your shoulder at Alexandria, certain it was the last time you would ever see the place. To your surprise you didn’t miss it much. 

“Awww, are you sad now Y/N?” Before you could answer Negan grabbed your shoulders and guided you on to his lap. “I guess I will have to make you happy again.”

Your eyes glanced to the rearview mirror where Dwight was staring at the road straight ahead. 

“Don’t mind Dwight.” Negan started to massage your shoulders. “Pretend he isn’t there. I do it all the time.” 

You suddenly had a bad idea of where this was going and your body went stiff. 

“Dwight, don’t pay us any attention back here.” Negan reached between you and the sound of him unzipping his pants was unmistakable. “Y/N needs some cheering up.” 

“I’m fine.” You’re not much of an exhibitionist and Negan knows it. 

“Nonsense.” You feel him move his pants down underneath you and his hard cock hits you in the back. 

You debate on jumping off of him and sliding to the other side of the seat, but know it’s useless. Negan reaches forward and spreads your thighs, essentially making you straddle him in reverse with his knees between yours. You’re thankful the shirt is long enough it’s covering you, but there is no doubt Dwight knows exactly what is going on. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how wet you are.” Negan whispers in your ear. 

His hands dig into your hips and lift you up. In one easy motion he places himself at your entrance and lowers you down. Your voice catches in your throat as his thick pole slides right into you with ease. 

“Really wet.” Negan bites your ear lobe. 

You want Negan to fuck you so badly, but not like this. You want the two of you alone, naked in a bed. Him taking his time with you, but even with Dwight here you can’t help but notice how good and full you feel with his cock buried inside you. 

The care hits a pot hole causing you to bounce involuntarily. You lean forward and grab on to the back of Dwight’s seat, unable to hold in the moan. Once the car settles down you let go and try and control yourself. 

“Dwight, take the route with the gravel road. The really long one.” Negan slides his right hand on top of your thigh. You want him to touch you and at the same time want to hide with shame.

He runs his fingers over your soaking slit and stops at your clit. His cock is still inside of you, but he starts rubbing. You don’t like how much you like this and the thought of cumming in front of a stranger bothers you too much. You go to push Negan’s hand away, but he intercepts you, grabbing both of your wrists in his left.

“I wouldn’t even think of that doll.” Negan licks and sucks on your neck lightly. “If you try and stop me it will only make the list longer.”

You freeze. This is Negan disciplining you. At least knowing that makes it easier to accept. He doesn’t care that you don’t like Dwight watching, but at least it is going to serve some sort of purpose. Negan immediately notices you acquiesce and drops his hold on your wrists. 

“There’s my good girl.” Negan places light kisses on your neck.

His fingers start to rub in a circular motion, bringing your bundle of nerves alive. You want to rock your hips and feel him move inside of you, but not enough to act so wantonly in front of Dwight. He increases his pressure and starts circling in the opposite direction. You lean forward and put your head against the seat, not wanting Dwight to see your face when you cum. 

You’re getting closer and without realizing it have started gyrating your hips against Negan, hoping his cock creates some movement inside of you. Your actions are met with his left hand sliding under the shirt and holding your waist in place. The action was meant to still you, but it also pushes you further down on his cock.

“Eyip!” You can’t hold the noise is ad you feel him move deeper inside of you than you were ready for, practically poking at your womb. 

“Don’t keep quiet on my account love.” Negan presses you down hard. 

Hearing him call you love sends you over the edge. You grip on hard to the side of the seat as you wiggle against his fingers, your muscles spasm, squeezing his dick in response. It takes you a few moments to collect yourself. The pleasure is subsiding and you can’t help but glance at the rearview mirror. Dwight is not hiding the fact he is glancing at the two of you. 

Feeling the shame you start to lift yourself up, but Negan’s hand grips your hip hard. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He pulls you backwards against him. Now lifting your head will show you the mirror and Dwight’s prying eyes. “We’re far from finished.”

You’re unsure what he is talking about, but then a raw ache is forming between your legs. You realize he has not moved his fingers away, only lightened the touch. On instinct you move to close them, but his knees keep them spread. He increase the strength and you cry out, your clit overly sensitized and needing a break. 

“Please.” You freeze, knowing better than to push him away.

“Please what?” Negan does not hide the playfulness from his voice. 

“I need a break.” Your breathing is returning to normal, but your pussy is still squeezing at his cock lightly. 

“I don’t think so.” Negan pushes down hard on your clit.

“Ahhh!” You lean forward in response, taking everything you have no to try and pull his hand away. 

Your tiny bud feels raw, but he moved from circles to up and down strokes and to your surprise it started to feel good again. Negan lets out his little chuckle and you feel yourself start to rock your hips, realizing he is going to keep going until he has cum as well. 

His hand slides up your side and under the giant shirt. He finds your nipple and begins twisting and squeezing it into a hard button. A giant moan escapes from your mouth and Negan rewards the noise with a hard pinch. He pushes harder against your clit and to your shock you can feel yourself falling over the cliff again. 

This time you don’t think about Dwight being in the car, instead you start panting and trying to move yourself in what little spirts you can without making him angry, he response by pushing harder against your clit, making it more difficult to move your hips. His teeth are on your ear again and it does it. 

“Negan.” You pant as your body explodes yet again with a wave of pleasure. “Negan.”

This time you lean back against him. His cock twitches inside of you, but you notice he is holding his breath. There is no cum filling your willing snatch. His fingers move away from your clit, but not your nipple. You are appreciative for the reprieve and want to thank him for the orgasms, when his fingers slide up your slit again, making you all too aware of how soaking wet you are. 

Newly moistened they return to your love button and start rubbing. You feel raw and overly sensitized and try to jerk away. You’re successful in moving your legs to the side when Negan squeezes down hard on your nipple.

“Get off this cock and you won’t like what happens next.” There is no denying the threat in his voice. 

You let out a whimper and turn your body to the side. He is still inside you and his hand is still between your legs. Your clit is so sensitive his touch hurts, he lightens up with the pressure and his lips are right by your ear.

“You came without permission before Y/N.” Negan started doing slow circles with his finger tip. “You will cum when I allow it and how often I allow it.” 

Negan started speeding up and your body twitched with a combination of pain and pleasure. His hand snaked back up your shirt and started playing with your other nipple. To the side you were slightly more protected from Dwight’s view, but you lost the leverage from your legs, making it impossible to try and move yourself against Negan’s shaft. Having him sit so still in you was starting to feel just as torturous as his fingers dancing on your raw nerves. 

“I’m sorry.” You choke out, trying to understand the sensations making their way through you. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are baby girl.” Negan gives your head a kiss. 

It isn’t enough though. He continues increasing his speed and pressure, along with abusing your nipple, tugging it forward and rolling it between his fingers. When your next orgasm comes on you don’t think you will be able to see it through. There is too much happening to your body and not enough at the same time. You start to cry tears of frustration and try fruitlessly to move your hips against him. Just when you can’t take it anymore Dwight turns the car down a gravel road, sending you bouncing and vibrations through Negan’s dick. That is more than you need.

You scream with pleasure and pain unable to control yourself or care about the third person in the car. Your pussy is grabbing and releasing at Negan’s cock with force, as if it has a mind of its own and needs her partner to tumble down into the abyss with her. You calm down again and this time Negan’s fingers make almost a burning sensation against your clit. You try and turn, do anything to get away from his relentless fingers and a sob breaks out.

“It’s too much,” you cry out.

“No baby.” Negan only presses harder making you howl. “Remember, I won’t ever give you anything you can’t handle.”

He continues his assault and even through your tears and blubbering another orgasm comes almost instantly. The gravel and the car has basically turned him into a human vibrator and you don’t understand how Negan is keeping control and not coming inside of you. After this one he moves his fingers away and twists your body back to its original position. You don’t fight him and are grateful for the brief break. Once you’re back in position he pulls his hand away. You look in the mirror to see him lick Negan fingers.

“You taste like a fucking Georgia Peach.” Negan smiles as he places his fingers back against your clit.

You try and pull away, feeling like your most sensitive spot can’t handle any more abuse or love. He uses his other hand to wrap around your body, pining your arms to your sides, he whispers in your ear. 

“Remember Y/N. Nothing you can’t handle.” 

A tear works its way down your cheek, but you force yourself to relax as his fingers dance along you and his cock vibrates and slides in and out in little spurts. You no longer care that Dwight is in the car, all you can think about is doing whatever you have to for this to end. 

“Hey Dwight?” Negan must have thought you needed a reminder. “Twenty minute to the Sanctuary?”

“Yes Sir.” Dwight called back.

You hung your head in shame as the pain started to mellow and turn pleasurable yet again, now all too cognizant of Dwight’s presence. 

“Better take the long way. We’ve got some precious cargo and I would like to stick to the backroads.” Negan pressed down hard on you and the car went through another pothole, making him slide out and back in even deeper. 

You would do anything just to ride him right now, show him what a good and eager girl you are for him. But he continued his assault on your body and you forced yourself to take it. After all, you did cum without permission. The pain was almost gone now and you hoped to ride out this one as long as possible, not sure how much more of this you could take and still be able to show Negan just how sorry you were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just a bunch of smutty, smut, smut, smut!

Your world feels like it is in a fog. Negan is still buried inside of you and his fingers are dancing on your most sensitive spot. The constant attention alternates between pain and unwanted pleasure, blurring the line between the two. You’ve lost count of how many orgasms you’ve had and are unsure if they count as separate ones or just an elongated solo spiral. 

At some point you’ve done a 180 and are now facing him with your face buried in his neck. You’re griping on to his leather jacket so tight it surprises you he hasn’t knocked your hands away for fear of ruining the thing. Negan presses harder and another shudder goes through your body, you can’t even tell if it’s a new orgasm or a spike in the pleasure. As soon as it passes the raw pain returns and you let out another sob. 

Things seem to have stilled and there is a slight ringing in your ears. Negan pulls his hands away from your body and you let out a strange gasp, grateful and at the same time wanting upset he stopped. You can’t believe how pathetic you sound to yourself. 

Hesitantly you lift your head and see that you’re at The Sanctuary. It looks bigger than you remember, with more people on the outside grounds too. The idea of anyone seeing you in this state makes you cheeks burn and you bury your head back into Negan’s shoulder. 

The front door of the car opens and you imagine Dwight has jumped out, leaving the two of you alone. You don’t dare move without instructions. 

“I’m sure Dwight is about to have the best fist pumping session of his life.” Negan laughs. He grips the back of your hair and pulls, making you face him. “Why did I punish you?”  
“I came after you told me not to.” The words are shaky, and tears are still running down your face.

“Good girl.” Negan smiles. “Did you enjoy your punishment?”

Your lips starts to tremble and you pause, unsure if he wants a yes or the truth. Then the fact that the truth is yes dawns on you and a wave of humiliation drops over you. Negan’s cock pulses inside of you, reminding you how turned on he gets to see you so submissive. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being who you are Y/N.” He tugs your hair harder. “I hope you didn’t forget that during your time away.”

“Yes,” you whisper. 

“Yes what?” Negan is not smiling.

“Yes I enjoyed my punishment.” Your clit throbs at the admission, but it is so oversensitive the result is more pain than pleasure. 

“God I missed you.” Negan lets go of your hair and kisses your forehead hard. 

You’ve missed him too, but saying so will anger him more, since you’re the one who left. You’re so tired, with puffy red eyes, stinking of sex, with messed up hair in a crumpled dress shirt. Having Negan’s dick still inside you reminds you you’re probably not going to be taking a nap yet. 

“I hate to see you cry, but when this is the cause it makes you look fucking gorgeous.” Negan wipes a tear away. “You look like a fucking sex kitten and it is making it very difficult to not roll you over and ram into your repeatedly for the rest of eternity.”

His words make your body shake and you can’t help but buck your hips forward, sending a burning sensation through your core. Before you can do it again his hands are on your hips. 

“We’re not finished darling.” He undoes one of the buttons on your shirt, not enough to see your chest, but enough to draw more attention to your neck. “I have to punish you for something else. What would that be?”

“Running away.” Even though you’re scared you don’t want to drag this out any longer than it has to be. 

“That’s right.” Negan pulsed inside of you again, making you wince with want and discomfort. “Normally when someone runs away from me they get the iron or a post on the fence.” 

You knew about the fence, it was always his idea to surround this place with the undead, but you didn’t know what the iron meant. 

“That was before your time.” Negan smacked you ass, making you lean forward against him. “Trust me when I say you don’t want that either.”

“Please don’t.” You try and push yourself closer towards him. 

“Well you are my Queen, so I can give you some special treatment.” Negan ran his hands through your hair, loosening it and making it crazier. “But I have to show the subjects that the King is still in charge.” 

“You are.” You nod your head against his chest. 

He makes a fist in your hair and pulls your head up. 

“Do you want to be my good girl again?” His eyes bear into yours.

“Yes.” You start to tear up at the thought that you’re not his good girl right now. 

“Then no complaints, keep your head up and show your face. Wrap yourself around me tight and don’t hold back, no matter what.” Negan nods his head. 

You repeat the gesture, right now wanting nothing more than to please him. You don’t even try and guess what he is talking about. His hand is on the door handle and you realize he is not going to take you off his cock. You start to scramble to pull yourself off of him but he pauses and puts his hand on your hip, holding you in place.

“Y/N.” Negan’s voice is calm. “This is part of your punishment. If you act out or don’t take it properly I am going to be forced to prove myself to these people and you will like that option far less than this. Do not question my decisions.”

All these strangers are about to see you, half naked, sexed up, and filled with cock. You can’t think an iron would be worse than this and struggle a little. Your struggle does nothing since Negan is holding you in place, except make his pole feel longer and harder inside of you. 

“Get this out of your system now.” Negan’s voice has a wicked tone. “You know you deserve this. Be my good girl and take your penance.” 

You take a few breaths to calm down, missing the orgasmic haze that vanished. Negan reaches out and places his hand over your heart. He flexes his muscles and you open your mouth with a light moan as he moves slightly deeper in you. You don’t understand how, but you’re still craving sex with the man even after the car ride. 

Before you can object again he grabs the door handle and steps out of the car. You wrap your legs around him, both holding his pants up and forcing yourself down on his cock. Your arms are wrapped around his neck and his hands are on your butt. The shirt you have on is long enough you start to think maybe people won’t realize that he is inside you. Every step he takes makes his cock rub against your inside and you start to squirm. Your channel is feeling neglected from the car ride and you start to go wetter.

“I knew you were going to enjoy this you dirty girl.” Negan squeezes your ass. “Remember, I want everyone to see your face.”

It takes a lot of self-control, but as you approach the first group of people you do not hide you face in his shoulder in shame. The first group you walk passed drops to their knees. You squirm against Negan, not wanting them at this angel, if any of them look up there will be no doubt he is stuffing you with his cock in public.

“You’re definitely enjoying this too much.” Negan pulls one hand away and then brings it back with a SMACK.

The people on their knees looks up as you bounce upwards on him. You see the shock in their eyes and have never felt like more of a slut. Negan squeezes the cheek he just spanked and you let out a whimper. He continues passed the group and opens the door to The Sanctuary. It feels like all eyes are on you as every person you pass drops to the floor. Negan does not say a word and you wish you could hide from the looks of the people you pass.

Some of them are looking at you with pity which only makes you want to lower your face more, but even as your chin trembles you don’t dare defy Negan. You need to escape the eyes on you and start to retreat into your own head. His warning repeats itself: 

“This is part of your punishment. If you act out or don’t take it properly I am going to be forced to prove myself to these people and you will like that option far less than this. Do not question my decisions.”

You imagine bucking yourself off of him and running. He would catch you in no time and pin you to the floor in front of whoever was around. You imagine him ripping away your shirt and fucking you in front of the entire Sanctuary. You would want to struggle to get away, but you’ve been such a bad girl you know you deserve it. 

The fantasy makes a moan escape your lips and you grow even wetter. You start to work your muscles against his cock, wanting to feel some friction against your g-spot. 

“Maybe I need to re-think this as a punishment doll.” Negan lets out a laugh.

Another wave of humiliation washes over you and you start to dip your head to hide from the faces. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Negan reminds you.

With a shake you raise your face. You know what he wants. These people to understand he has complete domination over you. Your messed up hair, your tear stained face, the obvious scent of arousal pouring off of you, your purple neck, and of course, the fact that you are stuffed with his cock. Your breath starts to increase, because he is absolutely right. He is dominating you, and you want that more than anything else in the world. 

You’re getting so turned on again that it’s hard not to rock your hips against him. Given the position you’re in you actually have more control than he does. You start with small movements as he climbs the stairs, hoping he doesn’t notice.

“Easy baby.” Negan’s voice has a slight shake. “We’re almost to the room.”

You let out a whimper, hoping that he increases the speed. A heat is working its way through your body. You feel your nipples harden and clit throb. You can’t stand the feeling of having him still inside you. You want him moving in and out and any other way he pleases as long as it’s creating a reaction in your body. The flush passes and another whimper breaks free. 

“I should have rethought this.” Negan starts to walk faster. “I think I’m punishing myself just as bad.”

Your back slams against something and Negan’s mouth is on yours. It’s the first kiss you’ve had since you left him. His lips are more perfect than you remember. You open your mouth greedily letting his tongue probe yours. You pull yourself closer to him and can’t believe you would ever give this up. 

The wall behind your back moves and you realize it was the door to his room. He breaks the kiss and throws you on the bed. For the first time in at least half an hour his cock is not inside you and you feel so empty it almost hurts. 

“Don’t worry baby.” Negan leans over you and grabs your shirt. 

With both hands he yanks it open, sending little buttons flying all over his room. You quickly strip the garment off and he is on top of you again. His mouth finds yours in an instant. There is no hesitation as he slides right inside your soaking wet pussy. You let out a gasp, unsure how he can feel so large after having been inside you for so long. He wastes no time hammering in and out of you and you throw your head back.

“Please, can I cum?” You’re not even sure that you’re forming the words properly. 

You’re barely doing anything as Negan continues to flex his hips in and out of you. You bring your hands up and hate that he still has his clothes on. Knowing that you’re completely naked and he is not only reminds you of how much control he has over you and it feels like the intensity of his pumps has increased. 

“Please?” You know if he says no you won’t, not after that car ride, but right now you don’t want to think about that, you just want the pleasure only he can give you.

“Cum,” Negan says between grunts. “Y/N cum right now for me. I want to see your face.”

With his permission your whole body erupts in pleasure. You close your eyes and throw your head back. No moans or whimpers escape your throat because you’re pretty sure you’re not taking in any air at the moment. A black haze starts to settle over your vision and nothing but euphoria is working its way through your body. 

“Y/N.” Even with the movement you can feel Negan blow inside of you. 

The sensation elongates what you’re already feeling, the need to know that you are making Negan happy is too great and this type of acknowledgment makes your glow with pride. He starts to slow down his thrusts and you’re both breathing heavy. You know you’re spent and are surprised the orgasm didn’t make you lose consciousness. 

As your body goes limp Negan doesn’t pull out of you, instead he grabs you and rolls over, pulling you against his chest. 

You lay sprawled out on top of him, knowing that he is softening and will pull out soon you decided to enjoy the fullness while you can. Tiny tremors move around your limbs and the sore and raw feeling is starting to return. 

Negan places his arm around your back and kisses the top of your head. 

“Don’t worry Y/N. You will be my good girl again soon.”

His comment reassures you and it is the last thing you hear before sleep takes you under.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just smutty smut smut smut, enjoy!

When you awoke the first thing you noticed was the throbbing pain in your neck. Other parts of your body were sore too, but you had over extended your neck when offering it to Negan and now it felt like all the muscles were pulled. 

Negan. It wasn’t a dream. Your eyes pop open and sure enough you’re not in Alexandria any longer. A sheet is covering you, but it looks like you’re alone in the bed. You move to sit up, but your arm is over your head and won’t come down. Glancing towards it you see there is a handcuff around your wrist, the other side is attached to the headboard. You hold the sheet to your chest and scoot backwards, bringing your knees to your chest.

As you suspected, you’re alone in the room. It feels like you stepped through a time portal as you glance around. Nothing has changed. Your breath catches in your throat when you notice the bookshelf. The bottom two shelves are unchanged, still containing your favorite titles. You glance to the closet and wonder if your clothes are still in there too. 

The handcuff seems crueler now that you want to get off the bed. There is no sense in trying to pick it or searching for a key. Negan cuffed you to the bed for a reason. You don’t have to be a rocket scientist to guess why. You ran away once, he probably assumes you’re going to do it again. 

You don’t even want to think about that at the moment. No matter your reason for leaving or how justified you were in your decision, the last year was rough. You had only been back under Negan’s protection for a few hours, but you felt safer than you had in your entire life. Even before the walkers. 

The door to the room opened and your head snapped. Negan walks in carrying a tray and you feel your heart start to melt, like you’re seeing him for the first time all over again. A strange sense of home comes with him. 

“Good, you’re up.” He puts the tray on a small table next to the bed. “I was going to wake you if you weren’t. You need to eat.”

You see its one of your favorite dishes and your stomach grumbles. With your free hand you reach for the fork. As soon as you pick it up Negan swats your hand and you drop the utensil. Confused you look up at him. There is a flash of anger in his eyes. 

“But you stopped a while before…”

“You’ve lost all your privileges.” Negan reached for the fork. “Every single one.”

Your face flushed and you bowed your head. He held up a piece of food for you. Rather than pout or try and make your case you obediently opened your mouth. Of all Negan’s rules you hated being hand fed the most. You counted yourself lucky he was letting you stay in the bed and not kneeling on the floor by his side. 

“You can earn them back with good behavior.” Negan held up another bite. 

Honestly, out of all the things the man could do to you it was starting to feel like you got off easy. You hoped he didn’t bring up the reason you ran, that conversation would burst the little bubble of acceptance you were feeling. 

“Will you uncuff me?” You raised your other hand.

Negan glanced at the cuff and back at your face. He set the fork down and reached into his pocket. He leaned over you, close enough to touch, but he didn’t even brush your skin as he undid the lock. You start to rub your wrist on instinct, even though it doesn’t hurt. 

“Tell me what happened.” Negan resumed feeding you.

“I left. I was brought to Alexandria. I kept to myself. Here I am.” You didn’t think there was much more the story. 

“How did you leave?” Negan looked dead serious. 

“Nobody was at the gate. I walked right out. Then I started running. I didn’t take anything with me.” Flashes of the night are racing through your head. 

“Christ Y/N.” Negan shook his head. “I knew you were mad at me, but I thought you were sulking somewhere. I didn’t realize you were gone until the next night.”

You weren’t surprised. When you left it was more of a split decision that happened when an opportunity presented itself. If anything it now seemed stupid, like a cry for attention. When nobody chased you down you were certain it was because Negan didn’t care anymore. After your reunion today you realized that wasn’t true at all. In fact, you probably always knew it wasn’t true. 

“Our relationship was always my choice.” You start to squirm, unsure if your response is coming out right. “You told me I could leave at any time.”

“And that was my mistake.” Negan raised a glass of water to your lips. “When you first showed up here what was the first thing you said to me?”

“I’m good at taking orders.” You were so scared Negan was going to kick you out since your contributions to the group would be minimal. You always had anxiety issues and since the apocalypse they had only gotten worse. It made no sense that you were alive when so many braver, stronger people were dead. 

“You are a gift to me.” Negan’s eyes softened. “So sweet, innocent, submissive, and in need of someone to take care of you.” 

You know he means it as a compliment, but all you can hear is weak. 

“You don’t have a choice.” Negan put the plate down. “I should have been as stern as you need before. I won’t make that mistake again.”

More stern? Negan practically controlled your entire life. Truthfully you were grateful for that, but it was easy to enjoy when you knew it was your decision. 

“I’ve been taking care of myself for a year now.” You need to defend yourself.

“And doing a shit job.” Negan crossed his arms. “You weren’t living. You were existing. There’s a big difference.” 

A tear starts to form in your eye. He’s right, but admitting that makes you hate yourself a little.

“Stop.” Negan reached out and grabbed your hand. Feeling his skin against yours sends tingles through you. “There’s nothing wrong with being who you really are. We are opposite sides of the same coin.”

You have mixed thoughts about his comments. Before you can dwell on them he is pulling your hand. 

“Come on.” He stands up and you follow. “Leave the sheet.”

If he was really revoking all your privileges it would be a long time before you were allowed to wear clothing in private. It was hard to believe after everything you had done for him and in front of him you still felt modesty at being so exposed. He did not turn around to look at you as he led you into the bathroom. 

Once you were in the small room he put both hands on your hips and lifted you up, sitting you on the sink. You were happy your back was to the mirror. He leaned into the shower and turned on the water. 

“I want to scrub every inch of that Alexandria scum from your body.” You knew how thorough his showers could be, but the image of his soaping up your body has the exact reaction he wanted and you push your legs together. 

You glance down and notice the bruises forming on your hips and inner thighs. Love marks that your body will take some time getting used to. You brought your eyes up again to see Negan grinning down at you. Seeing him happy makes your heart ache. You want that more than you want yourself to be happy sometimes. 

His hands grab the bottom of his white t-shirt and he pulls it over his head. It’s the first time you’ve seen him with his shirt off in a year. He looks leaner, more cut. You have to bite your lip to keep from making a noise. His eyes are on you and his smile grows. You’re lucky you’re sitting down, or else the looks he was giving you would make you collapse on the floor. 

He takes off his belt and strips the rest of the way. You don’t think there is a more perfect specimen in the entire world. You squeeze your thighs together, the sight of him is enough to get you going. To your disappointment he doesn’t appear as turned on as you are. 

“Don’t worry.” Negan ran his hands through his hair. “You’re going to get fucked. Probably more than you can handle. Just unlike you, I have a stronger sense of control.”

You want that. Him to fuck you more than you can handle. You think back to the car ride this afternoon and how his refusal to let you rest gave you one of the best sexual experiences of your life. 

Negan reached out and grabbed your hand, Pulling you forward and off the counter. He leads you into the shower and you’re so appreciative to see him naked and be so close to him you wouldn’t dare protest anything he has planned. 

He moves you under the warm water and starts with shampoo. You do nothing but watch him as he massages your scalp, making your hair foam with suds. You swear the man is lying and in his past life he was a masseuse and not a gym teacher. When your hair is done he grabs a sponge and adds soap, then spins you around.

The gentleness of the shampoo is done and he is grinding the soap into your back. You brace yourself against the wall. He is moving an inch at a time, pressing much harder into your skin than he needs to. When he gets near your shoulder you let out a whine in pain. 

His washing stops and you feel his fingertips tracing the growing bruise. 

“You wanted to get away from me so bad you tried to break down a door?” Negan actually sounds sad. 

“I don’t know what I want.” It seems like your mind is constantly second guessing itself. 

Negan drops the sponge with a splat. He pulls your flat against his chest and moves his hand over your wet skin. He stops at your neck and wraps his giant palm around it, tilting your head back in the process. You’re certain that if he squeezed he could kill you with one hand and the lack of power makes you grow even wetter. He places his mouth next to your ear. 

“I know what you want.” He starts to close his fingers tighter around your throat. 

His mouth is on your ear, biting and sucking on your lobe. He brings his other hand around and starts kneading your breast, letting your nipple poke out between his fingers. He is rougher than you expected, but there is no doubt you want him. You let out a moan. 

In a flash his hands are off your body. He grabs your shoulders and turns you around, then pushes you against the shower wall. His right hand returns to your neck and his left to your chest. He has a better grip this time and you realize he is pinching your nipple between two of his fingers. 

“You’re never leaving me again.” There is a look of madness in his eyes as the water beats down on his back.

You stare at him and see a vulnerability you never noticed before. He started to squeeze down on your nipple and throat at the same time. Your chest hurts more than you neck, but it’s nothing compared to some of the other things the man has done to you.

“You’re never leaving me again.” Negan repeats his statement. 

There is still too much for you to talk about. The one thing you didn’t want brough up in fact, the reason why you left. You’re unsure if you can live with that. Before you can respond he increases his grips. This time it hurts, you start to feel the oxygen get cut off. You reach up with your hands and grip his wrist, hoping he will stop this. 

“You. Are. Never. Leaving. Me. Again.” He leans in closer to you, putting more weight on his hands.

For a second you think he might actually crush your windpipe. You start to frantically shake your head. He responses with pinching your nipple even harder. You try to speak, but you find yourself gasping for air. 

“Never.” You manage to make out. 

Negan responds with one finale increase in both hands before letting go. Your nipple screams in pain and before you can take a breath his mouth is on yours. You are trying to gasp for air as he is sticking his tongue in your mouth. 

One of his hand slides under your thighs and he lifts you against the wall. In a quick movement he is buried inside of you and you arch your back in appreciation. You were hungry for you. You always are. When he is not fucking you it feels like a part of you is missing. 

His thrusts are not gentle. He keeps pulling almost all the way out and whamming back into you. You’re bouncing off the wall with each movement and are certain that more bruises will start to form after this, but you don’t care. You start to roll your hips in movement with him and let your tongue meet his. 

In this moment nothing else matters but the two of you. He starts moving in faster smaller thrusts and your head goes back against the wall with a bang. 

“I’m never leaving you again.” You say between breaths. 

You dig your nails into his back and pull them down. He lets out a low growl and you moan in response. You are back in a euphoric bubble with this man, who equal parts wants to control you and devour you. If doesn’t matter if he takes your choice away, because given the option there is nowhere in the entire universe you would rather be.


	5. Chapter 5

A moan escapes your mouth. A finger slides into you and your eyes flutter open. You lift your neck and look down to see Negan between your parted legs. You’re sore from yesterday and last night’s activities, but he obviously started working on you while you slept and you’re sticky with desire. 

“It’s too early.” You let your head drop back to the pillow. 

“If you don’t like my gift we can switch back to our normal morning routine.” Negan wraps his lips around your clit and sucks down hard. 

You arch your back and gasp as he starts sliding his finger in and out of you. The ache in your core is starting to move from painful to pleasure and you bring your hand to your mouth, trying to keep from screaming. Negan reaches up with his other hand and grabs your wrist painfully tugging it down. He lifts his mouth off of you and the cool air against your throbbing button sends a shake through your body. 

“Don’t keep those beautiful sounds from me baby girl.” Negan resumes his activity, this time pressing him tongue against you as he sucks down. 

A loud moan escapes your mouth and you start to squirm. The memories of sleep are vanishing along with the heavenly satisfaction you felt after last night. He places his hand on your abdomen and pushes down, keeping your hips still as he continues his assault with his tongue and fingers. You start panting. He adds a second finger and your back arches as a scream escapes your mouth. 

“Music to my ears.” Negan removes himself from you and starts sliding up your body.

You whimper, missing the sensations and feeling too empty. 

“I’m going to take care of you, relax.” Negan kneels between your spread legs. He wraps an arm around each one of your thighs and picks you up, dragging your body until his shaft is touching your glistening folds. 

You try and push your hips down, but his hands are too strong. It is torture feeling him so close to your willing pussy and not entering you. Your eyes look up to his face and you see he has the wicked grin. A cry escapes your mouth, not wanting to be teased any longer.

“Y/N, is there something you want?” Negan pokes at your folds with his dick and you try again to move your hips to meet him. 

“Please?” Your legs are spread far enough that you can feel your slickness dripping out of you. “I need you. Please?”

“Have you forgotten how we wake up in the mornings?” Negan shook his head. 

Of course you haven’t forgotten. You push yourself up on your elbows and pull away from him. He lets you scoot backwards and you give a little cry now that his dick has moved further from your wetness. 

In a flash he lays down on his back. You move between his legs and waste no time wrapping your mouth around him. He is already rock hard and you struggle to open your mouth wide enough to accommodate him and still have room to run your tongue. 

“It’s been a while huh?” Negan playfully asks. “Take your time doll.”

You start to swallow, knowing that it will help you take more of him down. It is impossible to deep throat him in this position, but if that were what he wanted he would have moved you to your knees. You take breathe through your nose and let your saliva pool around his cock, trying your hardest to keep your tongue moving. Once there is enough lubricant you wrap your hand around his base and let it work with your mouth.

This was one of Negan’s rules you found more pleasing. Every morning he got a blow job. Even if it didn’t go to completion he wanted your mouth around his cock. You loved the taste of him enjoyed the way he looked at your while you worked on him. Your eyes glanced up to see he was watching you with a small smile. 

“Good girl Y/N.” He brought his hand up and started petting your head. 

You feel ravenous and start working faster, moving your mouth up and down while licking and sucking on his pole. His eyes roll into the back of his head and you slow down. As much as you’re enjoying this you still want him to fuck you. If he cums in your mouth that won’t be an option.

“Did I say stop?” The hand that was petting your head has grabbed a fistful of hair. 

You whimper and resume the speed. Negan relaxes his fist, but keeps his hand on the back of your head. He starts to sit up and you need to take your hand away to move your body with him. You feel his stomach almost at the top of your head and wonder what he has planned. You don’t dare stop your pace or actions. His hand sneaks under your body and he starts to stoke your nipple. His touch is light and you let out an appreciative moan. 

Negan’s hand on the back of your head slams down and his fingers move from feathers to clips as he clamps down on your small bud. You let out a scream, but it is muffled by the cock in your mouth. Then you feel him contract beneath you and the salty taste starts hitting the back of your throat.

“Don’t spill a drop.” Negan pushes your head down a little further. 

You keep swallowing and once he has finished his hands disappear from your body. Slowly you pull off of him and sit up, inches away from his face. He reaches out and touches your chin. 

“That was good, but you can do better.” He looks stern. “You have to get back into practice.”

You cheeks flush with red and you look down. He is right. You were too concerned with your own orgasm and it effected your performance. Now you still hadn’t found your release and had only upset Negan. His hand lifted your chin again.

“No need to get upset.” He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “It was still a fantastic hummer baby.”

He is looking at you with that wicked grin again and you start to rub your thighs together. He lets out a soft chuckle and tucks a piece of hair behind your ears. 

“Now now Y/N.” He moves his legs and swings them off the bed. “Didn’t you say it was too early for you?” 

He grabs a pair of pants from the dresser and pulls them on. You glance at the sheet and realize that you were so turned on you were making a mess on the bed. 

“I was wrong.” You cringe as you watch him dress.

“Yes you were.” Negan pulls on his shirt. “You were wrong in thinking it was too early and you were wrong in thinking you could say that to me.” 

You start to curse yourself. 

“Remember, don’t go all internal on yourself.” Negan walked to the closet. “Communicate with me.”

“I’m sorry.” You look up at him. “You were right. I was wrong.”

“I think not getting to cum is a punishment enough for this transgression.” 

You whimper and wish for a spanking, thinking that his hands on you might be enough to give you the release you still want. 

“I do want to be good.” You look up at Negan. “For you.”

He smiles and walks back towards the bed. To your surprise he dropped a dress down. It was flowy material pastel. You look up at him with confusion. 

“Take a few minutes to get ready.” He points to the bathroom. “No finishing yourself off though. And make sure your hair is off your neck.”

“I don’t understand.” You look up at him. 

“I have an appointment I can’t cancel.” Negan offers you a hand. “And I can’t leave you in here alone all day.”

“Am I coming with you?” The thought made your stomach drop. You were not cut out for the wild. 

“No.” Negan sits on the bed instead of pulling you up. “I promised you a long time ago I would never make you leave here unless it was for a good reason.”

You let out the breath you were holding in and nod in appreciation. He lifts your hand and places a kiss on your knuckles. 

“Come on.” Negan stands again and pulls you up. “Go get ready. I’m going to walk you down to the mess hall and set your up with your escort for the day.”

“Escort?” You walk into the bathroom and don’t close the door. 

“You think I’m going to leave you to roam free after your stunt?” Negan asks.

You think about him handcuffing you to the bed yesterday and realize that he doesn’t trust you at all. You sigh and start brushing your teeth, knowing you have to earn back the trust. Your stunt. That was what running away for a year was being boiled down to now. There were a lot worse ways to describe it. 

In a few minutes you’re dressed and ready. The skirt was longer than you thought, and it made you feel very feminine. No undergarments were provided, but given the cut of the thing it didn’t matter. Except of course that you were all too aware of your earlier arousal when you took a step. The image of Negan’s face between your thighs made you tremble and hate yourself for protesting his actions. 

“You are stunning.” Negan leans against the door frame. 

You turn to look towards him and he approaches you. His eyes go to your neck and he leans down, placing his mouth over the purple area he gives a little suck and a nip. You squeak in response and he slaps your ass making you jump closer to him. You want to grind yourself against him and let out a moan at the idea. He pulls away and laughs. 

“If you’re a good girl, maybe later.” Negan starts to back up. “Do you remember the rules for when I’m away?”

“Keep busy, go see the Doctor if I have any questions, don’t talk to strangers, don’t forget to eat.” You try and remember the rest, but it seemed like this list was established by trial and error.

If you didn’t keep busy your anxiety would take over. The Doctor was someone Negan trusted to try and calm you down. There were too many people here Negan did not trust and it was best to avoid them. One time he left and you didn’t eat because he wasn’t there to feed you. After that slip up the hand feeding stopped, but now you knew it was only in effect when Negan was there. 

“Today will be a little different, since I’m having a personal guard assigned to you. You can talk to them if you want.” Negan grabbed the doorknob. “Ready?”

You bit your lip and looked at the floor. You intentionally spent as much time alone as possible at Alexandria. The faces from yesterday come to mind and you really don’t want to be around people. 

“Can’t I just stay here and wait for you?” You look up at Negan. 

He looks angry and shakes his head. In a second he has your wrist and pushes you to his desk. Your torso falls forward and he lifts the skirt of your dress revealing your bare behind. WHACK, WHACK, WHACK!

You let out a cry and realize how off your earlier desire for a spanking was. 

“Why are you being punished?” SMACK. Negan slaps his hand down again. 

“You know what’s best for me.” You spit the words out without thinking.

SMACK! SMACK!

“For someone who wants to be my good little girl again you sure have been defiant this morning.” Negan’s mouth is right by your ear. 

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! You let out another sob. Your ass is on fire, but you don’t struggle underneath his hand. He is right. You shouldn’t have questioned his decisions. His hand comes back down, but instead of spanking he grabs your cheek and kneads it. The area hurts and his massage is more irritating than comforting. 

“Are you going to question me again?” Negan squeezes hard. 

“No.” You wince and shake your head. “No. No. No.”

His hand relaxes and slides us your thigh. He lets his fingers run down your folds and then pulls his hand away. Negan shows you his fingers, they are glistening and he hadn’t even put them inside of you. 

“If you want to please me, make sure you’re this wet when I get back.” Negan brings his fingers to his mouth and slowly sucks your juices off. 

He lets go of your back and you straighten up. You take a few steps, but the soft fabric of your dress hurts as it moves against your stinging rear. The arousal has returned too and you feel slickness spreading down your thigh. 

“Grab a book darling.” Negan pointed to your shelves. “Today is going to be a little different since you’ll have a guard.”

You notice he switched from the term escort to guard and your heart breaks a little, realizing your actions have let him down. You don’t waste time choosing a title and grab the first one your hand touches. The shelf was filled with your personal favorites and you hadn’t read any of them in at least a year. 

When Negan opened the door you did not hesitate this time. His placed his hand at the small of your back and you walked down the steps. The people you passed all dropped to their knees, but you kept your head down. Not wanting to think about how many of them witnessed your arrival yesterday. You look up at Negan and see he is grinning from ear to ear. A small smile forms on your face. He looks proud as he walks you down the halls. Seeing him happy makes you happy and you keep your chin up for the rest of the walk. 

The mess hall is bustling, but as soon as Negan walks in the noise dies down. He raises his hand and flips his wrist and again the chatter starts up. You wonder who your guard will be for the day and scan the tables. Negan continues walking and when you realize who he is zoomed in on you don’t understand. 

“Good morning.” Simon is sitting at a table with two plates in front of him. 

Negan signals for you to sit and a plate is pushed in front of you. 

“I should be back around dinner.” Negan does not sit down. “Remember the rules and don’t give Simon a hard time.”

The odd choice of a guard distracts you from Negan leaving. He leans down and places a kiss on your lips.

“Remember. I want that tight pussy all wet for me when I get back.” Negan doesn’t quite whisper and you’re sure Simon heard. “So think about me as much as I’m going to think about you.”

He stood up and squeezed your shoulder before walking away. You turn your attention to Simon and look at him with the same confused expression.

“Eat.” Simon points to the fork. 

You pick it up and take a bite. Still unsure why the man is your guard. 

~~~ 

After breakfast you headed outside with you book. Simon said very little and you even less. He sat on the opposite side of the picnic table you were at literally doing nothing as you read. You keep glancing at him, trying to figure out what is happening when he finally speaks.

“Stop looking at me like that.” He glares at you. “If you want an apology for telling Negan you were in that basement you’re not going to get one.”

That was far from your mind. In fact you weren’t even thinking about it. You set the book down and shook your head.

“That’s not it.” 

“Well what is it Y/N?” Simon asks. “We’ve always been cool with one another.”

It was true, you didn’t have many friends but Simon was always trustworthy and respectful. You were certain he knew more details about your relationship with Negan than anyone and there was not a bit of judgment in his eyes. 

“You’re second in command here.” You say it as if it is a question.

“Yep.” Simon nods. “That hasn’t changed.”

“Negan takes you everywhere with him. You’re important.” Again you have a questioning tone.

“Obviously not everywhere, but in the rankings yes I’m important.” Simon looks at you like you’re crazy. 

“Then why are you babysitting me?” You point to yourself. “Did you get in trouble?” 

The look of questioning moves to a look of shock. She figured given Negan’s personality he was doling out punishments in one way or another to everyone who upset him. To her surprise Simon started laughing and then shook his head. 

“What?” You didn’t understand.

“Who do you think is the second most important person at the Sanctuary?” Simon folds his hands on the table.

“You.” 

Simon shakes his head and points back at you. You cross your eyes and are about to speak when he interrupts you. 

“And in Negan’s eyes you outrank him.” Simon lowered his hand. “So you’re the most important persons’ most important person. In a way that makes you the number one most important person and Negan number two.”

“You’re wrong.” You shake your head now. “He doesn’t reall…”

“Stop.” Simon holds up his palm. “The last year you’ve been gone has been rough for him. He was way more of an asshole than he normally is and miserable. When I saw you in that basement I praised the Lord, because having you in Negan’s life makes Negan a hell of lot easier to deal with.”

“But I left because…”

“Da da da da da.” Simon started waving his palm. “I’m not your confidant. You have that discussion with him. All I’m saying is that you make Negan better. So guarding you is a privilege, one that I will gladly take. 

“And if for a split second you think about going on the other side of that fence again know that myself and at least twenty other men would be out there in a second. We would drag you back to him kicking and screaming and wouldn’t care if the man amputated your legs to keep you here.” 

Your eyes went wide at the last comment. You immediately touch your thighs.

“Not that anyone wants that.” Simon smiled. “Now enough with the dirty looks. If you’re so concerned about my assignment for the day read your book out loud so I get a little entertainment in the process.”

You flip back to the beginning and start reading. It’s hard to pay attention to the plot anyway, since you keep thinking about what Simon said. Negan was miserable without you. You were so scared that your absence hadn’t affected him to the point that talking about the reason for leaving frightened you. Simon did have some solid advice too. You would have to bring it up to Negan. As much as you dreaded the conversation there was no way you would be able to fully give yourself over, to be his good girl again, if you didn’t have closure on the subject.

~~~   
After dinner you went back outside. This time Simon read out loud, which you expected more of a complaint about. You tried your hardest to focus on the story and not let your mind wander. Knowing you were going to have a conversation that you didn’t want to weighed heavy on your shoulders. 

Simon stops reading and you notice someone is approaching your table. Your guard shifts his position, blocking you from the new comer. You swear he is moving his hand towards his gun holster and wonder if you’re in danger. 

“Negan’s back.” The person reports. “He wants you to take his girl to his room.”

The guy turns on his heel and walks back the way he came. You stand up from the table and join Simon. 

“Should I be scared?” You glance down at his hand on his gun.

“No.” Simon shakes his head. “All the Saviors are a little over protective of you at the moment. Myself included. That guy’s only been around a few months. He’s good, but he’s not a Savior yet.”

You can’t help but feel warm inside. In some weird fucked up world these people are your family. Simon holds his hand up and signals for you to walk. You lead the way, feeling safe knowing he is right behind you. When you walk through the halls people give you looks, mostly ones that are from curiosity than anything else. No one is dropping to a knee but based on the reactions there is little doubt they know who you are, or at least who you belong to. 

The door to Negan’s bedroom is open. You see him sitting at his desk with his feet up, flipping through a comic book. He sees you and puts it down, standing up. 

“How was your day?” He walks to your with open arms. 

“I kept busy.” You curl up to him, putting your head on his chest. 

“Good.” You don’t look, certain that Simon and Negan are having a silent conversation about you. “Thank you. See you tomorrow.”

You don’t say bye as Simon leaves. Negan is quick to shut the door. He turns towards you as he flips the lock. 

“Rules baby girl.” Negan smirks. “Are you as wet as I requested?”

You know he wants you to strip, but before you lose your nerve you hold up your hands. 

“Wait. I want to talk.” You can tell he is not pleased you still have your dress on. “Before I can completely give myself to you, I need to ask a few questions.”

“This isn’t a game.” Negan nears you. “There is no safe word. I don’t like you breaking my rules Y/N.”

“It’s about why I ran away.” You take a step back. 

Negan pauses and you see his jaw twitch. Instead of continuing towards you he moves to his desk. He grabs the chair and slides it towards the bed. He signals for you to have a seat and does the same. 

“Thank you.” You clear your throat. 

“This conversation changes nothing.” Negan ran his hand through his hair. “I’m not letting you leave me.”

“Did you do it?” You ask. You want him to say no. 

“Yes.” Negan swallows. 

“How many?” Your heart starts racing. 

“Five.” He keeps a blank face.

“Five?” You choke out the answer, shocked by the number. 

There is an awkward silence in the room and your wrap your arms around your middle. 

“I may have been trying to over compensate for missing someone in my life.” Negan lifted his chin. 

The night he told you he wanted to take a second wife your world shattered. You didn’t understand why you weren’t enough for him. You were so angry and didn’t think you could share. When the guard post was empty you took it as a sign and ran off. Every night in Alexandria you imagined Negan with other women, but not five. You kept your eyes on the ground. If you were number six you would never see him. Maybe one night a week at the most. A tear started to roll down your cheek.

“So I’m number six?” You won’t look at him.

“No.” Negan moves from the chair to the bed next to you. “You’re number one.”

If that is supposed to make you feel better it doesn’t. You’re so torn. You think about your lesson from this morning not to question his decisions, but no man could make six women happy, unless all of them secretly hated him. 

“I don’t want you to worry about this right now.” Negan tilted your face towards his. “You’re my top priority.”

You don’t have a response, at least not one that Negan will like so you keep a blank face. His eyes dance and forth between yours for a few moments before speaking.

“Polygamy may have not been my smartest idea. I’m not apologizing, or saying I made a mistake. I am in charge here and if I want additional wives I will take additional wives.” His ear bear into yours. “Trial and error. Five is way too many, and I want what we had back. That means you will require all of my attention for the immediate future.” 

You feel like a rock has lifted from your chest and are having a hard time keeping the blank face. 

“For the time being you are my only wife.” Negan’s voice did not falter. “For the foreseeable future you will remain my only wife.” 

It wasn’t a promise that it would never happen, but it was as good as Negan would give and you dip your head in appreciation. He reaches out and grabs your chin, forcing you to lock eyes with him.

“Y/N, I’m only going to say this one more time. I own you. You belong to me. We are not equals and you have no choice.” His words were exciting you more than you want to admit. “I expect nothing but obedience from here on out. Do I make myself clear?” 

You nod your head furiously. 

“You know how I feel about clothes in the bedroom.” Negan dipped his chin towards you.

“It’s a privilege.” You respond.

“One you have not earned.” Negan crosses his arms. 

In one movement you pull the dress over your head. He stays seated on the bed and you stand in front of him, awaiting his instructions. His hand snakes around you waist and pulls you closer. His fingers slid right between your legs and when he moves them away they are coated in your wetness. 

“Very good girl.” Negan looks surprised as he studies his hand. 

I own you. You belong to me. As soon as you heard those phrases the slickness rushed out of you. Hearing him praise you only made more appear. 

“Climb on the bed.” Negan stood up. 

You did as instructed and waiting on all fours in the center of the mattress. You felt a dip behind you and Negan’s hands were on your hips. In a hard movement his entire length was inside you. He put one hand on your shoulder and started rocking into you with hard, long, thrusts. 

“Cum all you want tonight baby girl.” Negan sped up. “You’ve earned for being so good today.”

His praises push you towards the edge. A few more strokes and you are moaning as you cream yourself on his cock. He doesn’t stop plowing into you as you try and collect yourself. A second orgasm will build soon and you smile. All feels right in the world. You’re home and you’re Negan’s good girl again. His little lost and found. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends my submission to Negan's Smut Week. Back to Nobody Cares! Hoping to have it up this week (and fairly confident that will happen) I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for the kudos/comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the Nobody Care's finale, but I want to do a few Negan stories. If you're on Tumblr let me know and I will follow you :) Thanks!


End file.
